Yin Kiritaka
Yin Kiritaka is an insane, foul-mouthed mechanic and engineer as well as a former admin of The Velveteen Moles. It is not exactly clear how long she was with the moles, but it seems apparent that it was for a long enough time for her to become a staple member of the moles. She is known to have bucket loads of energy that she often allocates to a combination of yelling and robot building. Pappy, another former Mole Admin, described Yin as "the ray of sunshine for all the moles". Her enthusiasm and passion are palpable, and she always did a great job at raising moral for the small gang, even if it was in highly unconventional ways. Also, Yin has demonstrated that she is incredibly competitive, quickly getting sour and swearing profusely when things don't go her way. She has a brother in the form of Yun Kiritaka, and a sort of admiration for her former boss, Mr. Skilton. Powers Especially for her age (being only nineteen years old), Yin has incredible intellect when it comes to engineering, to the point where she could be considered a prodigy. Most often, Yin applies this to creating robots and weaponry. Her standard weapon is a simple "Pea Shooter Pistol", which is not very damaging but has a large amount of range, giving her a way to deal chip damage if nothing else. She also carries a tablet around with her, which she connects wirelessly to almost all of her creations in order to give her remote control over them and their actions. As of now, Yin's shown robots consist of: Molenamites: A small mole shaped drone that travels in straight lines and has the capacity to self-destruct in order to deal massive damage. R.O.G.E.R.: The "Ridiculously Oversized Guarding Emergency Robot", R.O.G.E.R. is a deadly behemoth of a machine. It towers over just about every living creature imaginable, and has equally giant drill arms that are essentially unstoppable once they start going. R.O.G.E.R. can also produce three Molenamites at once, fire a ludicrously large gattling gun from its chest, and burrow through the ground at blinding speeds. Plus, it can tank hits like nothing else. R.O.G.E.R. 2.0: After the original R.O.G.E.R. was destroyed, Yin crafted a new mech suit with whatever scraps were left in the explosion and a little help from her brother. This model had Yin strapped into the suit's center instead of having her on the robot's head, and it had enough power to burst through the wall of Bloomenburg High School with a single punch. The suit has large cannons on the back that can fire missile volleys, can burst forward at blinding speeds, and extend its arm out similar to a grappling hook. Despite all of these impressive feats, however, Yin is incredibly physically frail on her own. Madness Ensues Part 1: Damn, A Real Tough Crowd... When the party first tried to approach The Mole Hole within Aurora Park, Yin popped out from the hole itself in order to stave them off. She warned them to turn back before she had to take drastic measures, and the party, especially Emma Callida, made fun of her appearance instead. This prompted Yin to call in R.O.G.E.R., climb up to its head, and initiate the third combat of the session. The fight itself was pretty intense, with the party having to get creative in order to avoid being blasted to high heaven by R.O.G.E.R., even with R.O.G.E.R. performing a little less well than Yin was expecting. They scaled it, knocked Yin off the top, ripped of parts of its protective layers, and just about everything they could to best the deadly duo. Of course, the entire time, the party, especially Emma Callida, continued to insult Yin personally, who then screamed back with her own vulgar insults. In fact, Yin was getting so heated over this that the party used it to their advantage to distract her at key points in the battle. Eventually, R.O.G.E.R. was assaulted by an incredibly devastating powerful team tech, capped off with Callida performing a "Ragnarock" like finisher. Before R.O.G.E.R. completely exploded, an ejector seat placed on its head due to a Wild Magic Effect from the previous combat launched Yin back into The Mole Hole. Later, the party found Yin trying to let out her frustration over losing in the Mole Fight Club. Oswald Jurk very quickly challenged her to a boxing match and beat her without a sweat. She was left very disheartened and wanting to be alone. - Part 2: A Grade-A Performance...Actually, More Like Grade-F Yin made a surprise appearance during the boss of Part 2, showing up after Yun couldn't handle the party on his own. Much like what happened with the rest of fight's participants, Yun quickly used his Epithet to transfer everyone into a digital world based on Yin herself, which ended up emulating the final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 with The Death Egg Robot transforming into R.O.G.E.R. Unfortunately for Yin, this party performed yet another insane team tech to deal massive damage to both her and R.O.G.E.R., while Slick Horseman managed to use his speedrunning bullshit to perform the fabled "Turnip Skip" and jump right through the barrier surrounding the digital world's core. This may have corrupted Slick's being, "soft-locking" him, but it also decimated Yin. The Kiritaka siblings were thoroughly trounced, prompting Officer Mao Xiulan and her "Officer in Training" to come in and arrest the two of them. Yin did what one would expect: screaming way too loudly and claiming that Mr. Skilton would break her out for sure. Trivia * Yin's original icon is not only the second one Patronix ever drew, but is also his least favorite along with Xavier Sunderliss's original. * On the flip side, Yin herself is one of Patronix's favorite Madness Ensues characters. * Yin turned out to be much more vulgar than initially intended, and Patronix thinks it was for the better. * While never having been an active participant, Yin has been in the audience for a large portion of Destruction Bench Agreement matches. * Yin's hair is naturally black, but she has dyed it pink. * Yin dropped out of Bloomenburg High School. Category:Characters Category:Madness Ensues Characters